


Hotter

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Right now, Thomas is smug, alexander is kinda oblivious, because I needed some cuteness, because life is SHIT, but I’m not going to bore you with my problematic mental health, just fluff, short fic, till hes not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas comes to a revelation.Alexander is not amused.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Hotter

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda funny, ngl

Thomas sighs dramatically.

Alexander sends him a questioning look.

The alpha just waves him off.

And then sighs again a few minutes later.

“Yes?” the omega asks.

“Nothing,” Thomas responds.

Alexander sends his husband an irritated look.

When he sighs again, the omega is done.

“Ok, what the shit is wrong with you?” Alexander snaps.

“I just realized something,” Thomas says, standing up.

Alexander rolls his eyes. “What?” 

“Your mate is hotter than mine,” Thomas sighs.

“Wait, but you’re my mate?” Alexander trails off, not understanding.

Alexander lets the information sink in as Thomas smirks and walks away.

Suddenly, the realization hits Alexander.

“THOMAS JEFFERSON, YOU EGOTISTICAL PIECE OF SHIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
